The Flames Within
by Dragon1022
Summary: Inuyasha broke her heart one too many times. Kagome runs home and meets the yu yu gang what will happen who will she fall for. Will Inuyasha destroy her last chance at happiness
1. Chapter 1:Broken Heart

Disclaimer – I do not own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi.

**Ch. 1** ** Broken heart**

Kagome is running to the well sobbing with shippo in her arms.

**Flashback**

_She was searching for Inuyasha when she saw him, she hid behind a tree as she watched what was going on and she tried to hold in her tears. Inuyasha was sitting there telling Kikyo how whole heartedly he loved her and how little Kagome meant to him while agreeing to go to hell with her. Her heart shattered like the shikon no tama. Kagome backed away slowly then turned around and ran to their camp site grabbed shippo then ran towards the well with shippo in her arms._

**Flashback ends**

When Kagome reached the well she jumped in holding desperately onto shippo wishing with all her might to let him through with her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she touched the bottom of the well and looked up and saw the roof of the well house. She carefully climbed up the ladder and opened the doors to the well house. Kagome walked up to her house with shippo still in her arms she opened the door "Mama Souta Gramps I'm home" she yelled out.

"In here sweetie" Kagome's mom said from the kitchen.

Kagome walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table. Her mom turns around and sees Kagome with red puffy eyes due to her crying. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Inuyasha the jerk he betrayed my trust and met with Kikyo! I never want to see him again!" Kagome replies with each word laced with venom.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Kagome's mom said. She then hugged Kagome and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Ano . . . I'm sorry I messed up your shirt Mama" Said Kagome when she pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was walking to the store to get some ingredients for the oden her mom was making for dinner when she quite literally ran into someone. When she looked up from where she fell she saw someone with slicked back black hair. "Gomen I wasn't looking where I was going." Kagome said while dusting off her skirt.

"I should be the one apologizing." The guy said.

Kagome sensed a youkai up on the building she was standing by. "I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi." He said. "well I need to go. See you around." He then walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagome got done shopping she started to walk home when a youkai appeared." Give me the jewel" It screeched.

**Cliffy! Hope you like it so far. I will post a new chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting

**Disclaimer – I do not own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Last time**

When Kagome got done shopping she started to walk home when a youkai appeared." Give me the jewel" It screeched.

**Chapter 2: the meeting**

**Now**

"I'll die before I give it to you." Kagome said as she got her bow out and strung an arrow on the bow.

"That can be arranged." Growled the weasel youkai.

Kagome fired her arrow at the weasel youkai."AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the youkai yelled as it got purified.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagome got home she walked into the kitchen and gave her mother the ingredients. "Mom I have the ingredients" Kagome yelled.

"Ok I'll be right down sweetie" her mom said.

Kagome walked outside when she felt the aura of the youkai that was watching her while she was shopping. "show yourself youkai I know your there." She said somewhat loudly.

The youkai hopped down and landed in front of her with a glare on his face. He was about 5'5" with starburst hair that seemed to defy gravity, he had ruby red eyes that held no emotion which made her think he was taking lessons from inu - baka and Fluffy – sama. He wore all black except for a white scarf around his neck. He also wore a white headband that covered his jagan a third eye that allowed him to use telepathy and read peoples' minds.

"Hn. What are you staring at onna." He growled.

"I have a name you know! It's Kagome. Say it with me KA – GO – ME! Kagome!" Kagome practically yelled at him.

"Don't yell woman." he growled.

"I will purify your ass if you even try to hurt anyone on this property." She said between gritted teeth.

The youkai growled then started to walk away.

"Where are you going you didn't introduce yourself and you are now walking away." Kagome said.

"Hiei. Hiei Jaganshi." He said as he walked off.

**Hope you like it so far I'll post again as soon as possible. Thanks everyone. **


	3. Chapter 3:The Secret is out

**Disclaimer – I do not own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Last time**

"Where are you going? You don't introduce yourself and you are now walking away." Kagome said.

"Hiei. Hiei Jaganshi." He said as he walked off.

**Chapter 2: The secret is Out**

"Sweetie I have something to say. Why don't we sit down and have some tea while I explain." Kagome's mom said.

"Sure I'll sit down and let you explain." Kagome said as she sat down at the table.

Kagome's mother sat down and poured Kagome some tea. " Kagome sweetie you're not human."

Kagome's eyes widened. "w-w-w-w-what?! Wait what am I if I'm not human?" Kagome asked.

"You're a demon but your traits won't show until your 18th birthday." Kagome's mom said.

"in four days?!I only have four days?!" Kagome yelled in surprise." Oops sorry I didn't mean to yell." Kagome apologized .

"It's ok sweetie." Her mom said.

"What kind of demon will I become?" Kagome asked.

"you will be a fire ice demon." Her mom said.

'_wow this will be so cool'_

"You will also get telepathy and you can keep your miko powers." Her mom said.

"Wow this will be interesting." Kagome said happily.

'_well at least inu baka won't be able to call me weak now.'_

"well I need to get to bed so I'll be ready for school tomorrow. Night mom." Kagome walked to her room and lied down on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next day**

Kagome woke up and got dressed in her new schools uniform and started her walk to school but before she left the shrine grounds Inu Baka showed up in front of her. "Wench where are you going we have to collect the jewel that you just had to break again." He growled while starting to drag her to the well.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and walked away to school.

'_Stupid Inu Baka now I'm going to be late for school!' _She thought as she started to run to her new school.

She barely made it to the school when the school bell rang. "I made it in time she went to the office and got her schedule then walked to her class thinking '_I hate math why did it have to be math'_

She walked in and found a seat and sat down. She was still fuming over what inuyasha did. _'why did that baka have to appear now when I was so happy, Though he always found a way to make me miserable.'_

She walked absently to her next class which just so happened to be History.

**I hope you all liked it so far. I will try to make a new chapter soon. Please R & R.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Change

**Disclaimer – I do not own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Last Time**

She barely made it to the school when the school bell rang. "I made it in time she went to the office and got her schedule then walked to her class thinking '_I hate math why did it have to be math'_

She walked in and found a seat and sat down. She was still fuming over what inuyasha did. _'why did that baka have to appear now when I was so happy, Though he always found a way to make me miserable.'_

She walked absently to her next class which just so happened to be History.

**Chapter 4: The Change**

When she sat down and the teacher came in she found out that they were currently discussing Feudal Era Japan. She moaned mentally and zoned out. Kagome was so out of it that she hadn't heard the teacher tell her to tell the story of the shikon no tama until the teacher said "Kagome Higurashi!"

"Yes sir?" She said. "You are to tell us the story of the shikon no tama." He said with authority.

"Okay Mr. Taisho." She said as she then began to tell the story of the shikon no tama.

"Well done" he said sounding surprised when she finished.

'_That was ironic.'_ She thought with a little annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her 4th day of school she was walking home when she quite literally ran into a man." Oh I'm so sorry sir." She said apologetically.

"Its fine I was the one not paying attention ma'am." He said truthfully. "By the way my names Kurama." He introduced himself.

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She said. "Well I need to get back home see you later?"She asked.

"Sure see you later." He said while waving good – bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagome got home she ate then went straight to bed. When she fell asleep she started to glow as her youkai blood began to wake up from its dormant state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day she decided to go back to the feudal era but as she jumped in some one grabbed her and they both fell in the bone eaters well and towards the feudal era. When they landed she looked and saw the youkai she threatened to purify was holding her. He jumped up still holding onto her."EEP!" was all she got out before they landed on the ground. "Where are we Demon?" He said with annoyance lacing his voice.

"Don't you mean when. Well as for where we are we're in Inuyasha's Forest. But if you hadn't noticed we're in the feudal era." She said.

"Inu Baka I can sense you, you know so come out before I 'IT you to hell."

Inuyasha gulped and walked out of his hiding spot. "Who are you Demons?" He growled at them both.

"Wow I'm shocked you don't recognize me _**Inu Baka."**_

"Kagome? Why do you look like a Youkai, and who is this person Wench?" He asked practically growling.

"This person is my friend. And a better friend than you ever were." She said angrily.

**I hope you will like this chapter. I'll post another chapter soon. Please R & R. Thanx **


	5. Chapter 5:The Confession

**Disclaimer – I do not own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi.**

Chapter 5: The Confession

"Wench, get away from him. He's a forbidden he will kill you where you stand without hesitation." He said with anger seeping into every word.

"SIT BOY! You have no right to order me around you jerk! I will do what I want, when I want, with who I want!" Kagome said angrily.

"Hn."

Kagome looked at Inu Baka and glared at him as He said. "Keh, let's go wench and leave the forbidden behind. We have shards to find."

"I'm going south. You can go west east or north for all I care you hurt me one to many times. Goodbye Inuyasha." she said in a no argument tone of voice.

Kagome started walking away with Hiei close behind. "I'm sorry about him he's a pain." Said Kagome.

"Hn."

"What did he mean by you being a forbidden Hiei?" Kagome asked.

"I wasn't supposed to be born." Hiei said.

"Why do you think that? If you weren't supposed to be born you would have died before birth. Which means the Kami's decided you were to live." Kagome said.

"I almost did die from getting thrown off Koorime Island." Hiei said.

"Wait, I thought the koorime were all women. Was I wrong?" Asked Kagome.

"No my mother bedded a fire demon therefore I was thrown off the island." Said Hiei.

"Wait then that means I'm a forbidden as well. Hiei how did you learn to control your powers?" Kagome asked.

"My father taught me. Why?" Asked Hiei.

"Ano… I was wondering if you could teach me control my powers." Kagome asked shyly.

"I cant guarantee I can teach you but I can guarantee that I will try." Hiei responded.

She ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you." Kagome said happily.

"Hn." He replied.

They walked until the sun started to set and they found a good clearing to set up camp in. "When will you start teaching me to control my powers?" Kagome asked.

"Now." said Hiei as he sat down.

"Ok so what do I do?" Asked Kagome.

"First you need to learn to balance your elements so you don't get killed by your own powers. To start you need to concentrate on bringing your powers out. Then when you have them out decide which one you want to start training with." Hiei said.

"Ok I'll try." Kagome said as she concentrated on controlling her powers. When she got control of her powers she decided to learn fire first. "I want to learn to control fire first." Kagome decided.

"Ok let's start." He said.

The next day they got moving further south. "Hiei we need to visit Totosai and get me and you a sword." Kagome said.

"Hn."

"We need to head west to get to Totosai." Kagome said.

"Well let's go." Hiei said.

They walk 1 week before getting to Totosai's mountain. When they got to the top Kagome called out for Totosai "Totosai!"

Totosai came out of his cave and looked closely at Kagome. "Kagome is that you?"

"Yes it's me Totosai." Kagome responded. "And this is Hiei."

"Ok what do you need and where's Inu-" Totosai started.

"Don't say his name he's a traitor oh and we split up I'm never going to travel with him again." Kagome said.

**(I'm going to add an OC in here he is going to be coming into the story soon.)**

"So why are you here? I assume it's not to visit with me is it?" Totosai asked.

"Sorry no. I need a sword so I can learn to protect myself." Replied Kagome.

"Ok what type of sword do you need?" Asked Totosai.

"I need a sword that can channel ice and fire powers as well as miko Ki." Kagome said.

"Ok I will need a fang to make a sword for you." Said Totosai as he got out his pliers and pulled out one of Kagome's fangs.

"This will take about a week to make. Until then can you go find my apprentice?" Asked Totosai.

"Ok what's their name?" Asked Kagome.

"His name is Luke." Said Totosai.

"Ok we'll look for him." Said Kagome.

They left the mountain in search of Totosai's apprentice Luke.

When they left the mountain they saw someone that was wearing a leather motorcycle jacket and leather boots as well as a pair of leather pants all were black. That was about 5'8" he had blonde hair with blue eyes. From what they saw he was a duel katana wielder.

"Hey ano are you Luke?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes I'm Luke. Why do you ask?" The man now known as Luke asked.

"Totosai was looking for you Luke so he asked us to find you for him since he's working on a sword for me." Kagome said.

"Ok well I need to get back up the mountain to Totosai's place." Luke said as he started walking up the mountain.

"We'll walk with you. We need to go back up to Totosai's place anyway ok?" Kagome asked as she started up the mountain Hiei following close behind.

"Sure that's fine with me." Luke said as he continued to walk up the mountain.

After about four hours they finally reached the top of Totosai's mountain. "Well we're here let's go to bed I'm tired from all that training. G'night Hiei." Kagome said tiredly.

"Night Kagome." Hiei said before dozing off himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome woke up and walked to the river nearby to take a bath. When she got done she dressed herself in a fighting kimono getting ready to walk back to their camp. When she got there she looked around for Hiei she noticed he was not at their camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Kagome was in the river washing up Hiei was trying to decide what to make her for a courting present seeing how he figured out that the strange feeling in him was love. He finally decided on a bracelet. When he got done he started his way back to their camp hiding the bracelet in his cloak.

As soon as Hiei got back he was pulled into a hug by the woman he loved. "Kagome do you want to go for a walk?" Hiei asked.

"Sure I will go on a walk with you." Kagome said happily. _'I hope he thinks of this as a date'_ Thought Kagome hopefully.

Hiei looked at Kagome. "I know of a place where we can go." Said Hiei.

"Then lead the way." Said Kagome with a smile on her face.

Hiei leads her to a clearing full of flowers with a waterfall flowing into a small pond. Kagome looks around in awe. "Wow this place is beautiful." Kagome said still looking around in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you Kagome." Hiei said.

Kagome blushed like a tomato.

"Kagome I was wondering if you would allow me to court you." Hiei says quietly afraid she would reject him.

"Kagome went over and hugged him while saying "yes yes yes yes yes. I would love it if you would court me." Kagome says ecstatically.

Hiei leaned down and kissed her happily. "I'm so glad you accepted my courtship Kagome."

"And I'm glad you asked because I love you Hiei." Kagome said blushing a deeper red if at all possible.

"I love you too Kagome." Hiei said quietly.

**I hope you will like this chapter. I will try to post my next chapter as soon as I can. Please R & R.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Dragons Flame

**Disclaimer – I do not own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter 6: The Dragon's Flame**

They walked back to camp together holding hands. When they get back Totosai comes out of his cave holding two swords. "They're done. Oh and before I give them to you they will have special powers so please be careful." Totosai said.

"Hn."

"Ok we'll be careful with them. And thanks for the swords Totosai."

"No problem but can you take Luke with you. He's been begging to go with you." Totosai asked.

"Sure why not but that's only if he won't mind us stopping by the slayer village to get some old friends of mine." Kagome replied.

"I won't mind at all. In fact It sounds like fun." Luke said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare hurt them. Got it?" Kagome said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Ok I won't." Luke said.

"Good. Then let's go we have a ways to travel." Kagome said.

"Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys when will Kagome get here do you think and why did she want us to sneak away from Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but what I do know is Kagome will explain it all when she gets here." Miroku said.

"I miss momma. I hope she gets here soon." Said Shippo.

Kirara mewed in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're almost there guys let's try and get there as soon as possible." Kagome said.

"Hn."

"Ok then let's go." Said Luke.

"We'll get there in about 25 minutes if we keep this pace." Said Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sense an aura that feels like Kagome's." Said Miroku.

"Momma!" Shippo yelled and jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her.

"Kagome is that you?" Asked Sango.

"Nope I'm a fish."Said Kagome.

"That's definitely Kagome." Said Miroku.

"Hentai!" Kagome and Sango said and slapped Miroku.

Miroku fell down with a smile.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! That Bozo deserved that and more." Sango said irritated by Miroku.

"Calm down Sango." Said Kagome softly.

"I'm perfectly calm." Said Sango.

"I'm sure. Well guys meet Hiei and Luke. Hiei and Luke meet Sango, Miroku, and my Adoptive son Shippo." Kagome introduced.

"Hn."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Said Luke.

Everyone nodded.

"Sango can we talk?" Asked Kagome.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Sango asked Kagome.

"How about Midoriko's cave?" Kagome asked.

"Sure let's go." Said Sango.

They walked to Midoriko's cave and sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Sango.

"About Fire Ice demon mating customs. Hiei asked me to court him so I want to know their customs." Said Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did momma want to talk to Sango about Hiei?" Asked Shippo.

"I don't know." Said Hiei.

"Ok." Said Shippo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's about all I know you will have to ask Hiei for details on some of it." Said Sango as she finished talking.

"Ok thanks Sango." Kagome said appreciatively.

They walked out of the cave and back to the others.

"Hey guys sorry we took so long. We need to get moving soon though so we don't run into Inu Baka." Kagome said.

"Ok lets go." Everyone else said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been on their way to Sesshomaru Lord of the western lands' palace for a week when they finally see it. It's made of white brick and was about 15 stories tall with marvelous French windows.

"We're here to see Lord Sesshomaru. Tell him it's Kagome and her travelling companions." Kagome told the guard at the gates.

"Miko what is it? Why are you here?"Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm in need of assistance Fluffy." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru growled "I told you before not to call me fluffy or any other demeaning pet name."

"Well don't blame me blame your fluffy tail, Fluffy." Kagome said.

"Actually you may be right. But don't call me Fluffy anymore. Got it?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes I got it Cuddly Poof Poof." Kagome said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru growled again.

"Ok I think you embarrassed him enough love." Hiei said with a smirk.

Kagome sighed "Yeah you're right." She said.

'Hiei when should we let everyone know about us?' Kagome asked telepathically.

'Whenever you want Love.' Hiei replied telepathically.

'How about at dinner.' Asked Kagome.

'That will work. Especially since we won't have to repeat ourselves multiple times.' Hiei said.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make that will be said over dinner." Kagome said.

"Ok we'll wait." (Sango)

"Ok." (Sesshomaru)

"Ok Lady Kagome." (Miroku)

"Ok mommy." (Shippo)

"Yeah I can wait." (Luke)

"Yeah I will wait too Kagome." (Rin)

"Ok good it will be said over dinner." Kagome said. "Well I'm going to the hot springs."

"See you at dinner Momma." Said Shippo.

"Ok sweetie." Kagome replied.

When she got out of the springs she saw a beautiful crimson red kimono with a black dragon wrapped around it. She carefully put on the kimono and tied the black obi. When she got to the dining hall she decided to tell them about Hiei and her courting.

"Excuse me everyone I have a n announcement to make. Hiei and I are courting." Kagome said.

Everyone but Hiei gasped.

"Really?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes and don't try to separate us. I won't leave him without a fight." Kagome said truthfully

Hiei smirked and kissed Kagome. "I love you Kagome." Hiei said happily.

"And I love you Hiei." Kagome replied happily.

**I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to post my next chapter as soon as I can. Please R & R.**


End file.
